Red Dwarf class
The Red Dwarf-class Starship is the most used type of ship between mid 23rd-late 24th century. They were designed for multipurpose mission such as Light Explorer, Destroyer or Cargo-ship. History The Red Dwarf Class Project first began just prior to the war with the Folians. The ship was constructed as a Light Cruiser able to do Multi-Task assignments such as Exploration and being a Cargo-ship. The design of the ship was similar to the Starship but to a better standard. The Prototype ship of the Red Dwarf Class Project USS Red Dwarf began construction in 2245. Shortly after the construction of the ships Super-Structure began the Folian war broke out and construction slowly ground to a stop. About a year later in 2246 Starfleet ordered the ship to continue construction so that they could use that type of Starship to fight. Plans were altered so that the ship could also be a destroyer. In 2248 the USS Red Dwarf was only ¾ quarters completed when the ship was launched and put into action. The Red Dwarf was a success that more Red Dwarf-class vessels were constructed. After the War with the Folians more Red Dwarf vessels able to do exploration began construction so that they would be able to explore the unknown, but unfortunately weren’t able to explore deep space as easily as the newer vessel. The class of vessel was very adaptable that the Red Dwarf-class starship has lasted for over a hundred years. Physical Arrangement The Red Dwarf-class has the standard features of a ship in the 23rd century. The ship has similar features to that of the Nebulas and Ganymede-class Starships. It has a saucer common to both classes of vessel but it has a very bulkier aft that contains the Warp Core and 2 shuttlebays. The Red Dwarf-class has a similar type of Warp Engine to the vessel although are not as powerful. Spanning the beam of the vessel is a Roll-bar that usually has a sensor or weapons pod attached to it. Although their has been exceptions were some Red Dwarf-class vessels do not have a Roll-bar and instead have some other feature built onto the ship such as a weapons turret or sensor pods built on the top of both Warp Engines. Main Bridge Module A Red Dwarf-class Bridge is very similar to a Main Bridge Module which located on the top surface of the saucer part of the ship on Deck 1. This is where the ships main operations were performed and were overseen by the commanding officer, who generally sat in the centre of the Bridge. In front of the Command seat was the Helm Station and the Tactical stations. At the side bulkheads of the Bridge was 4 station; Tactical, Engineering and 2 science stations.At the aft end of the Bridge was a turbolift. At the front Bulkhead of the Bridge was the viewscreen which allowed the Bridge crew to view what was going on outside of the ship. Category:Starship classes